He Can Pilot The Liger Zero!
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Complete. I suck at Summaries. First Fic: Something happens to Bit.The Blitz Team get a new pilot, and he's actually...Not going to give anything away
1. The Tragic Loss

He Can Pilot The Liger Zero?!  
  
Chapter 1:The Tragic Loss  
  
"I'm bored, how long until the Zoid battle?" said Bit eagerly waiting for the Zoid battle against the Backdraft group.  
  
"Its 3:00 we still have another hour," said Leena very annoyed by Bit's questions every 5 minutes it seemed to her.  
  
Soon Leena walks to the kitchen to grab one of her snacks until..."BIT CLOUD!"Leena screamed. "Oh dammit I knew I shouldn't have eaten those cupcakes last night" whispered Bit as he was terrified then ever. He begins to run for his life Leena right on him."I found them first Leena!"Said Bit."They were mine to begin with!" Leena said chasing after Bit."They're at it again like little five-year-olds"said Jaime in a very annoyed voice  
  
Soon as Bit took a right turn heading for his room Leena standing right in front of him."You are dead now!"said Leena very angry. She then smacks Bit in the back of the head leaving him in pain while Doc called everyone to get ready for their Zoid Battle.  
  
"Oww!!!"said Bit in pain following everyone into the Zoid Hanger. He had soon got into the Liger Zero and was ready for battle although he had one thing coming he wasn't aware of. As Bit launched out of the Hover Cargo followed by Brad in his Shadow Fox and Leena in her Gun Sniper.  
  
Soon, The Backdraft group comes with an unexpected Zoid going to fight Bit. It was none other then the Berserker Fury itself, followed by two Hellcats to assist him in the battle. Soon the fight was on, Bit on the Berserker Fury like crazy attacking every opportunity he gets. The Hellcats go after Brad and Leena and give them a tough battle.  
  
"Jaime! I'm coming back to switch the armor to Jager!" said Bit needing more power to defeat the Berserker Fury."All right getting Liger Zero's armor to switch to Jager!" said Jaime. Soon the Liger Zero switches the armor to Jaeger and head out to defeat the Berserker Fury and win this battle."STRIKE LASER CLAW!" yelled Bit as he attacked the Berserker Fury with all his strength to defeat it. Bit took out most of the Berserker Fury but then Berserker Fury came back at Bit with a surprising Missile storm surrounding Bit's Liger Zero. The Liger takes heavy damage but could still fight. "Hey are you ok buddy?" said Bit. The Liger roared as a confirm that he was okay.  
  
"Hey Jaime! Do you have any information on this pilot I'm fighting?!"said Bit. "No, but the only thing I'm going to say is you should take out the Hellcats and let Brad and Leena help you"said Jaime being as most helpful as he can."Dammit, Brad and Leena can take care of those Hellcats without-" Bit gets cut off by a strong attack from the Berserker Fury."Hey what happened?!" yelled Jaime. "I just got hit no big deal" said Bit. Just then the Liger Zero gets up and charges after the Berserker Fury with his Ion Boosters."STRIKE LASER CLAW!" yelled Bit once again attacking the Berserker Fury. The attack leaves a deep gash within' the Berserker Fury."Hey Bit! Come help me I'm a little caught up" said Leena being jumped by both Hellcats."Where's Brad?!" yelled Bit. Just then the judge says the Shadow Fox is out of the battle. Since of a computer freeze. "Dammit, Leena I'm coming!" yelled Bit who then suddenly struck past the Berserker Fury with his Ion Boosters coming to Lena's  
help.  
  
But just as he got there...Leena's Zoid got a computer freeze also.  
  
"Dammit!!" yelled Bit."I'm going to destroy all of you somehow" said Bit. Just then out of a surprising attack the Hellcats fire machine guns and the Berserker Fury fired its Particle Beam Cannon and knocked down the Liger Zero and knocking out Bit.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...The Backdraft Group!" yelled the Judge. Just then the Backdraft group steals the Liger Zero and head on their way."What Happened to Bit!?" yelled Jaime. Soon Doc Touros locates Bit unconscious on the ground  
  
Leena TalkingOh no! We lose the match to the Backdraft group and the Liger Zero is gone! And Bit is hurt very bad! We'll get the Backdraft group back!  
  
Next Time on Chapter 2:The Unwelcome News 


	2. The Unwelcome News

Me: Alright I forgot to do the Disclaimer on my first chapter for the story  
  
Bit: Smooth move..  
  
Me: It's my first fic so I Ain't use to this stuff, so shut it!  
  
Leena: Hey! Ain't I in this too!  
  
Me: yeah I guess you are...you get a little something from Bit at the end...^.^  
  
Bit: Hey! Wait a minute! That wasn't in our deal!!!  
  
Me: My fic! My rules!  
  
Leena: What does he give me?!  
  
Me: Eh...let's not get into that and on with the story..  
  
Me: If ya wanna know ..Then I'll say this.. B/L near the end  
  
*Starts running for my life*  
  
Bit and Leena:?!  
  
Bit and Leena: Get back here you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids so don't ask.. I wish I did though...--;;  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 2:The Unwelcome News  
  
Soon Jaime goes to pick up the unconscious Bit and the others back in the Hover-Cargo. "He looks bad." Said Doc as Jaime brung him into the Med. room. "Is he going to be all right Dad?" Asked Leena very concerned. "I'm not sure we are just going to have to wait and see." Said Doc. Leena sighed very sad at what happened to Bit. "But what about the Liger Zero?" Said Brad. "The Backdraft group took it..What are we going to do?" Said Brad again acting like if it was his Zoid.  
  
"The Backdraft group is going to have to give it up some time."Said Doc. "No one can pilot it except for Bit" Jaime included after putting Bit in a bed so he could rest. "But if we get it back we have no use for it until Bit is well again." Said Brad. The Blitz Team all got silent thinking of what to do about the Liger Zero the Backdraft group took.  
  
"We are going to have to wait and see about the Liger Zero and Bit" said Doc.  
  
Three days pass since the Tragic Loss of the Blitz Team and the injury of Bit Cloud from the Backdraft Group. "Leena must really care for Bit.. She's been there ever since Bit got hurt from that battle" said Brad. "That Girl really does love him.. Or at least that's what I think."Said Jaime adding in on the conversation. Suddenly the phone rings and its the new team called The Blast Team who recently was given the Liger Zero as one of the team pilot tells Doc. "We are going to give it back to you since we have no use to it, it will be delivered tomorrow." Said the Pilot.  
  
"All right that's fine with me, Thank you."Said Doc as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Leena walking out of the Med. room  
  
"More like how's Bit?"Said Brad. Leena gave out a sigh and said "Bit has a deep comma and." Leena had a tear come down her cheek as then she said "I don't think he going to last until about another week..." Leena then was crying in front of the whole Blitz Team.  
  
"Bit did take hard hits out there on that battle.."Said Jaime. "Well...the Liger Zero will be no use to us then."Said Doc."What do you mean?" Said Brad."The Backdraft group gave the Liger Zero to the new team The Blast Team since they had no use of it, and now the Blast Team is giving the Liger Zero to us tomorrow."Said Doc. The Blitz Team got quiet for a moment until they heard a knock on the door..  
  
"Who the hell can that be?!"Said Leena not in the best mood at the time.  
  
"Leena! LEENA!"Yelled a familiar voice outside of the door. It was none other then Harry Champ. Leena opened the door and yelled "Harry! Not the best time to come here!"As she shut the door in Harry's face. But then out of nowhere...Harry busts open the door and comes only to see his dear Leena. (a/n heh.. Leena isn't going to be with him long.. ^.^..I didn't say anything..)"Harry! I told you...SCRAM!"Yelled Leena. Harry ignored that at went on with what he always says,"Oh Leena...how you look more beautiful everyday!" Trying to earn her love.  
  
Leena was now pissed off at Harry for not leaving at a time like this Leena then slaps Harry as hard as she could right across the face leaving a mark."LEAVE HARRY!!THIS IS NOT THE BEST TIME SO SCRAM!"Yelled Leena at the top of her lungs. Harry then left without a word still having the mark on his left cheek.  
  
"Leena.. Are you all right?"Asked Doc."Yes, I'm fine it's just..."she spreads a tear down her cheek."Bit can't die! I mean.. I love him"said Leena very sad at what's going on at the time."Ha! I told you! You owe me five bucks now Jaime"whispered Brad to Jaime. And then Leena heard Brad and started chasing Brad as if Bit stole her cookies or cupcakes but beat him up harder once he got caught."Leena I-- (SMACK) it was-- (SLAP) Jaime told-- (PUNCH)"explained Brad as he got beat up by Leena.  
  
The next day Brad was left with bruises all over his body and could barely move. Leena stayed by Bit's side while Doc and Jaime waited for the Liger Zero to be returned by the Blast Team."Hey Doc, If Bit isn't going to make it...then wont we need another pilot?"Asked Jaime."Yes, but we must stay with Bit for now in this time."Said Doc.  
  
About 2 hours later the Liger Zero is brought back to the hover-cargo and back where it needs to belong. As the day passes by Bit still in bad condition, Brad in pain, and everyone depressed about this event. Doc does worry about finding a new pilot though and hopefully can pilot the Liger Zero."Dammit!"Said Brad."We're nothing without Bit...what are we going to do Doc?"Asked Brad."Jaime asked the same thing...we are going to find a new pilot but not now.."Replied Doc.  
  
The week passes and as Leena said a week ago. Bit was going to die from his comma. As Leena sat next to Bit waiting incase he woke up for anything, she would be there. She ran her hand down in his blonde smooth hair and just smiled. And for a moment. Bit moved. Leena gasped to see if she wasn't seeing stuff. But Bit had woken up!"Dad!!!Jaime!!Brad!!"Yelled Leena as joyful and happy then ever that Bit was awake  
  
Everyone ran into the Medical Room to see what happen.  
  
"Bit!"They all said at the same time. They all asked Bit if he was ok...but he wasn't."Bit...I need to tell you something that I have been holding in for awhile."Said Leena."So have I Leena" Bit said (a/n ^.^ here it comes!)"Leena.I love you."Said Bit in a faint voice but he was still ok."I love you too."Said Leena wanting to hear those words from Bit for a long time. Then their lips met together in a deep kiss before the final moment."Good-bye everyone."Said Bit."Good-Bye Liger!"Said as loud as he could but somehow the Liger heard him and knew what was going on."I love you Leena"said Bit with a final kiss before he died. Leena had cried the rest of the day after those last words Bit said...  
  
Jaime TalkingWe have now lost Bit and need a new Pilot.Leena needs to get over the death but we haven't either. We all miss Bit. And Doc is over it fine and he finds us a new pilot the same age as Bit and acts a lot like him too!  
  
Next Time on Chapter 3:Who is this Guy?  
  
(a/n Sorry for the sad ending to the Chapter but ya just never see that anywhere ya know? Oh, and sry for the kind of short first Chapter I think this chapter is way longer. Plz Review and I'll write again in like a few days or so. R&R plz! And no flames got it?) 


	3. Who Is This guy?

Bit: Hey wait a minute! Why do I die?!  
  
Me: Dude, If yah read the story at the end right after yah die, it says why.  
  
Bit: Why couldn't Brad die or something?!  
  
Brad: Who called my name?  
  
Brad: *looks at the whole argument*Bit Cloud..  
  
Bit:Yeah, If yah hit me. You'll regret it  
  
Brad: *Punches Bit's jaw*  
  
Me: Ack! Hey now! No fighting!  
  
Brad and Bit: *Looks at Guy*(which is my name that I call myself)  
  
Me: Eh..On with the story!  
  
*Brad and Bit try and jump me but, I take a side step letting them land face first*  
  
Me: On with the story dammit!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. So don't ask! And I don't own Hoobastank, I was just listening to them. I only own my made up Character.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 3:Who is this guy?  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep! * Leena's alarm clock went off at exactly 9:30 a.m. Leena woke up sleepy then ever. She had stayed up crying after the death of the guy she loved. Leena got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Suddenly Jaime started to laugh a little bit.  
  
"What?" Asked Leena  
  
"It would be nice if you did your hair yah know." Replied Jaime. Just then Leena looked at her hair and so that it was a mess. (a/n Does Leena ever do her hair? o0;) Leena then went back up to her room and started doing her hair. Jaime straight up started laughing once Leena left. 15 minutes later she came out with her hair done.  
  
"Are you happy now?!" Yelled Leena to Jaime. "Eh..I guess so." Said Jaime.Leena then went into the fridge to grab some breakfast. Doc then came into the kitchen to also grab something to eat. "Good morning everyone!" Said Doc."Hey Dad." Said Leena. "Hey Doc." said Jaime.  
  
"Where's Brad?" Asked Doc.  
  
"He went out to give his Shadow Fox a run." Said Jaime.  
  
"Oh really. Hmm, since when does Brad go out to take a ride with his Shadow Fox at 9:45 in the morning?" Asked Leena. "Hey, I don't know, that's all he told me." Replied Jaime. Just then Brad walks in from putting away his Shadow Fox in the hanger. "Hey, what's up?" Asked Brad. "Oh nothing. But when do you take a ride in your Shadow Fox at 9:00 in the morning?" Asked Leena. "I woke up early and I had nothing to do. So I took my Shadow Fox out for a run." Said Brad.  
  
"Alright then" said Jaime. And then everyone left and went to do the things they needed to do. Jaime was working on battle strategies, Brad was working on his Shadow Fox, Leena was watching TV, while Doc read a book about Zoids. 'Life isn't the same with out you Bit' thought Leena who was trying to get her mind off Bit. She loved him of course, but something didn't feel right for her like, she should have died for him or something around that area. (a/n ack..I have no clue why I wrote that part so don't ask)  
  
Doc entered in the living room and only saw Leena watching TV. Doc called everyone in for an announcement. "So what's the announcement Doc?" Asked Jaime. "Well, I found us a new pilot for the team. And he'll be here by tomorrow." Said Doc. "What's his name?" Asked Leena. "His name is Mike. He's about the same age as Bit and also a very good pilot."Replied Doc. (a/n About how old is Bit?) Just then the Liger Zero roared for some reason they didn't know of. "What's with the Liger Zero?" Said Brad. " I don't know, but what if it has to do with the new pilot Mike?" Said Leena. "Well, let's just wait until tomorrow." Said Doc.  
  
Jaime and Brad left after the announcement and they were just walking around thinking if the new pilot was as good as Doc said. "Hey, what if he can pilot the Liger Zero?" Asked Jaime. "Nah, Bit was the only one to pilot it remember." replied Brad. "Hmm, well, there's always a possibility yah know." Said Jaime. "Yeah, but it might not happen." Said Brad. Leena wasn't that excited about the new pilot, She just sat there on the couch watching TV.  
  
The time flew by very quick and it was time for dinner. They all ate a nice dinner except it was silent half the time. They all finished and went to bed. The time was about 9:30 by the time everyone was in their beds and sound asleep.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep! * The sound of Leena's alarm clock went off once again waking her up at 9:30 a.m. Leena then turned it off and got out of bed. Leena then got dressed and did her hair. She walked downstairs and saw Jaime and Brad sitting down eating breakfast. "Your breakfast is on the kitchen counter." Said Jaime. "Thank you." Said Leena as she grabbed her plate of pancakes and sat down at the table. "Your Welcome." Said Jaime as he finished his breakfast and put the dish in the sink. "Where's Dad?" Asked Leena. "He went to pick up Mike in town" said Brad.  
  
"Why couldn't he come here in his Zoid?" Said Leena. "Well, his Zoid got totaled in a Zoid battle against the Backdraft group." Said Brad. "Let me guess, the Backdraft group used the Berserker Fury on him right?" Asked Leena. "Yeah, so Doc went to pick him up and he should be here in a couple of hours." Said Brad. Leena got up and put her finished plate in the sink went to go work on her Gun Sniper. Brad went to the living room and watched TV, while Jaime worked on new battle strategies.  
  
Leena walked over to the Liger Zero after working on her Gun Sniper. "Hmm, I wonder if Mike can pilot you Liger." Said Leena. The Liger roared but she wasn't sure if that was a "Yes" or a "No". She walked out of the hanger and heard a knock on the door. "Leena! LEENA!" Yelled Harry. "Great, Harry's back" said Leena sarcastically. "Should we let him in?" Asked Jaime. "I guess s--" Leena was cut off after Harry came in busting the door open. "Oh Leena! How are you today?" Said Harry. "I'm fine. Now you said your words so I think you should leave now." Said Leena. Harry laughed thinking she was joking around. She kind of was and she kind of wasn't.  
  
" Leena, you can be really funny sometimes." Said Harry. "Do you want to go out on Friday?" Asked Harry. "No, I think I'll pass." Said Leena. "Maybe next time though" said Leena again as she was dragging him out the door and closed it. Leena gave out a sigh and went back to the hanger to work on her Gun Sniper. "I wonder what's up with her." Said Jaime. "Just let her be Jaime." Said Brad.  
  
While On the way home from town...  
  
"So, what was the Zoid you Piloted before it got totaled?" Asked Doc. "It was a Red Blade Liger." Said Mike."Oh, Did you have it long?" Asked Doc. "Yes, It was my first Zoid. I got it when I was about 13." Replied Mike. "Oh, well, we have a Zoid for you back at home that you might be able to pilot." Said Doc. "Thank you." Said Mike as he put on Headphones connected to a CD player. He was then listening to a band named Hoobastank. (a/n I'm listening to Hoobastank so I thought I might put it in the story ^.^ and the song is Crawling In the Dark if you wanted to know.) Doc was about 15 minutes to home and he was excited what the team was going to say once they met Mike.  
  
Back at home...  
  
Leena was about done working on her Gun Sniper and noticed the time as she walked out of the hanger. "Hey, shouldn't Dad be home by now?" Asked Leena. "Yeah, He's coming right now, I can see him."Said Jaime. Doc parked the car and walked in with a young man following him.  
  
"Everyone! This is Mike." Said Doc introducing Mike to the team. Mike was a young man with spikey Black hair, baggy pants, a long sleeve shirt, and some new Vans shoes. (a/n Are there Vans in the Zoid world???)"Hiya." Said Mike. "Mike, this is my daughter Leena." Said Doc. "Nice to meet you." Said Mike. "Same here." Replied Leena. "This is Brad." Said Doc. "Hiya" Mike said as he put his hand out for a handshake. "Hey." Brad said as he shook Mike's hand. "And this is Jaime." Said Doc. "Hey, What's up?" Said Mike. "Nothing Really" said Jaime. "It's nice to meet you all" said Mike  
  
.  
  
They all nodded. Leena gave Mike a tour of the base so he knew where everything was. "Thank you for the tour Leena." Said Mike. "No problem Mike." Said Leena. Doc entered the room just as Leena's tour ended. "Let me show you the Zoid I was telling you about." Said Doc as he led him into the Hanger.  
  
"Hmm, The Liger Zero." Said Mike as he looked at it. The Liger roared. Mike took a step back and almost tripped on a wire. But the Liger's claw grabbed his shirt and helped him up. Everyone was in shock as the Liger let him into the cockpit. "Well, can I give him a run?" Asked Mike. "Yeah sure!" Said Doc as he opened the hanger door and let Mike give him a run.  
  
Mike came back 10 minutes later and was showed where he would be sleeping. Soon they ate dinner and it wasn't as quiet as last night's dinner everyone was talking. Leena looked at Mike as he ate like Bit but not like a pig, but in a different way she would soon see Bit eat like.  
  
They all finished and everyone went to bed a little late since of all the talking about getting to know Mike. They went to sleep at 10:30 and were sound asleep about at 10:45. But Mike woke up about 12:15 at night wanting to get a late night snack. He took one of Leena's cookies and went to sleep.  
  
Brad TalkingWell, we found us a new Pilot. And he can pilot the Liger Zero! Doc was right about him being a good Pilot. But we shall see at our next battle against the new team, The Blast Team.  
  
Next Time on Chapter 4: Mike's Test  
  
(a/n. Phew, long Chapter I think, and I hope yah like it. And no Leena is not going to fall in love with Mike. Unless you want them. If yah want Mike and Leena to fall in love then just E-mail me saying it okay? Plz Review the story! No flames got it? And don't put Hoobastank sucks or anything in the reviews okay? And Sorry for the long wait. My internet got disconnected --;; Damn internet people! Oh well, Later!) 


	4. Mike's Test

******************  
  
Me: Once again ano...  
  
Leena:All right! Who stole my cookie!?!?!  
  
Me: *Points to Mike*  
  
Mike: What did I do? I just got into this Fic  
  
Me:*Continues to point at Mike*  
  
Me:*I don't know that everyone on the Blitz Team is pointing at me behind my back*  
  
Leena: Grrr..  
  
Me: HEEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Get chased by Leena*  
  
Me: I didn't do nothing!!!!  
  
Mike: *Laughs evilly while taking one of Leena's cookies*  
  
Leena: GET BACK HERE YOU COOKIE STEALER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, And The author of this story did not take Leena's cookies  
  
Me: AHA! Even the Disclaimer said I didn't take it!  
  
Leena: *Beats up the Author anyways for taking the other cookie*  
  
The Beat Up Me: On..With..The..Story..*passes out*  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 4: Mike's Test  
  
"Owwww!!!" Mike yelled as he was hit by the tool box above his head while working on the Liger Zero. Mike then slipped and fell about 15 feet above the ground. "Ahh, my head." said Mike rubbing his head. Mike heard a slight giggle coming from the entrance of the hanger, it was Leena.  
  
"Ow, uh, Hey" said Mike as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey. I guess you had a pretty hard fall there." said Leena as she laughed a little bit. "Well, you might have seen Bit do the same don't yah think?" said Mike as he laughed a little bit. Leena then stopped smiling and was sad thinking about Bit. "What's wrong?" said Mike. "Oh, it's nothing." said Leena smiling but she knew she was sad inside. "Hey, don't worry about it! It's all gonna be ok. Right Liger?" said Mike as he looked up at the Liger. The Liger just roared.  
  
"Hey so, uhm, who cooks at the place? I'm starving." said Mike as his stomach growled.  
  
"Jaime does. He should be cooking right now it's.." Leena looked at her watch. "8:45 so you just gotta wait." said Leena.  
  
Mike stomach growled again. "Heh, well, I think I'll work on the Liger just to get my mind off the time."said Mike grabbing the tool box and getting to work. Leena smiled and went back inside. Mike continued to work on the Zoid until breakfast was served. "Hey, hey, Mike. I uh, think you had enough there man." said Brad looking at the 3 plates stacked next to Mike. Mike finished the 4th plate of food right after Brad said that.  
  
"Ahh, that was good Jaime." said Mike putting his dishies away.  
  
"Thanks" said Jaime  
  
Doc was walking around playing with his Zoid models. Doc put them down on the table. "How's everyone this morning?" asked Doc. "Fine." said Jaime. "Good." said Leena. "Okay" said Brad. Mike replied with a burp but meant to say he was fine. "How rude." said Leena. "Eh, sorry Doc. I was going to say I was fine, but then a burp came out.  
  
"It's alright." said Doc. "Oh and Doc, we got a battle with The Blast Team. Battle Mode 0932. Today at 1:00." said Jaime. "Great! Now we can see what your made of Mike!" said Doc looking at Mike. "Cool" said Mike.  
  
Mike went down to the Zoid hanger to see how the Liger was doing. Mike heard a Zoid coming from outside. He looked outside and saw a Dark Horn coming. Leena came to see who was coming. "Harry?" said Leena. "Harry? Harry Champ?" asked Mike. "Yeah." said Leena. "Why is he coming here?" asked Mike. Before Leena could answer Harry came and jumped out of his Zoid.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Harry. "I'm Mike." said Mike. "What happen to that fool Bit?" asked Harry. "He..he..he died." said Leena looking at the ground so that wouldn't see she was crying. Mike knew she was and wiped a tear off her face. "He died?" asked Harry. "Yes" said Leena. 'Yes! Now me and Leena can be together!' thought Harry.  
  
"Well now Leena, now that he's gone you and me can be together without him in our way!" said Harry. "No see." she got close to Mike and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Me and Mike are together now." said Leena. Mike was confused at what she was doing.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Harry  
  
"Yup, that's right!" Leena said as she held Mike's hand.  
  
"What the hell Leena?" Mike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, just play along." Leena said whispering back into Mike's ear.  
  
"Mike! I don't know who the hell you are! But back away from my Leena!" yelled Harry. "Nah see, she's with me, she left you, and we together now get it? Or should I write a bedtime story for you about it? Make yah choice." said Mike. "I can even get one of your robots to read it for yah when you go to bed. Is that better?" said Mike.  
  
Leena laughed at what Mike said to Harry. "Shut up Mike! I challenge you to a Zoid battle! Winner gets Leena!" said Harry. "Uhm, Haven't you lost by Bit about 3 times in this kind of battle?" said Mike. "So what! Bit's dead now!" said Harry. "Well, I don't think so, that battle just can't.." Mike got cut off by Harry. "5 times regular pay!" said Harry. 'Oh, now theres a lot of money.' thought Mike. "Fine then. Your on!" said Mike walking away from Harry, Leena following.  
  
****************  
  
"All right! You ready Mike?" said Doc through the Com. "Ready as ever Doc." said Mike.  
  
"LET'S GO JAGER!!" yelled Mike as he jumped onto the battle field ground with the Zero Jager. "Now this is your first fight with us so don't get in my way!" said Leena through the Com. "Yeah yeah" said Mike. The Judge capsule came and the judge appeared. "This is an Authorized Zoid Battle field. Battle Mode 0932. The Blitz Team versus The Blast Team. Ready..FIGHT!" The Judge said.  
  
"So, where is the team?" said Mike as he looked around. "There!" said Brad. Everyone looked at 2 Command Wolf's and a Gunsniper. "The Gunsniper is mine." said Leena. "Leena you get whoever is on you! You don't call the shots! You get whoever is on you." said Mike. "HEY JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT THE LIGER ZERO YOU AINT THE BOSS! YOUR NEW!" yelled Leena. "Shut up both of you and concentrate on the battle." said Brad ending the argument.  
  
Mike moved on ahead and was soon attacked after taking a step. Mike moved to the sides dodging all the attacks. Leena went trigger-happy and fired right at the team. The team moved and spreaded except for the Gunsniper who went far to get good shots. "Oh no yah don't" said Mike chasing after the Gunsniper. Mike rammed into the Gunsniper and the Gunsniper went down easily. "That was fast." said Mike turning around to see the Gunsniper. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" yelled Mike as he attacked the Gunsniper. The Gunsniper's leg started burting out in shocks and then fell down.  
  
"Take this!!" yelled Leena firing at the Command Wolf. The Command Wolf took minor hits but was still in perfect shape. Brad attacked the Command Wolf so Leena could get a shot. "Go Leena, now!" yelled Brad as he went for the other Command Wolf. Leena fired at the Command Wolf taking it out. "Now, it's my turn." Brad said looking at the last Command Wolf. Brad fired the Beam Gatling Gun at the Command Wolf. The Command Wolf dodged and went after Brad's Shadow Fox. Brad let out the smoke screen and turned around. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" yelled Brad attacking the Command Wolf and taking it out.  
  
"Nice Job Mike." said Jaime through the Comm. "Thanks." said Mike. "That was for you, Bit." said Mike as he looked up at the sky.  
  
Leon Talking Hey I'm in the fic! *Ahem* Anyways, I drop by to see how's everything doing and meet the new pilot Mike. But there's something about him the Team doesn't know about. I'm gonna find out!  
  
Next Time on Chapter 5: Mike's Background!  
  
(a/n Alright, I hope yah like this Chapter, If yah dont, then don't flame me plz. Anywayz, I'm grounded so I might not update for awhile aight? So uhm, Review the story plz and I'll update when I can. All right thanks, Later!) 


	5. Mike's Background!

Mike: *Pokes at the Author* Hey Leena! I really think you messed the author up! He isn't moving!  
  
Leena: *walks over to Mike*  
  
Me: *still Passed out from the Last Chapter*  
  
Leena: Wow, I really screwed him up.  
  
Leon: *walks in and looks at Mike and Leena*  
  
Leon: What's going on?  
  
Mike: Leena beat the shit out of the Author in the last Chapter  
  
Leena: Well, he stole my cookie.  
  
Leon: *sigh* Leena, yah gotta stop beating up people.  
  
Mike: Yeah, that aint cool, the kid was younger then you anyways.  
  
Me: *opens my eyes slowly*  
  
Leon: Hey, You okay their kid?  
  
Me: *gets up in pain*  
  
Me: Not really, my body is in pain.  
  
Leena. Yeah that was me, Sorry.  
  
Me: That's ok, anyways, on with the Story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I really really really envy the person who does though.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 5: Mike's Background!  
  
"Congratulations on a nice win, Mike!" Said Doc as Mike entered the Hover Cargo from putting the Liger Zero away in the Hanger. "Thanks Doc." said Mike. Mike walked to the main deck and just saw Jaime. "Hey Jaime." Said Mike. "Hey Mike, Oh, you got a letter today from someone." Said Jaime handing a letter to Mike.  
  
" A letter for me, I just joined this team and I'm already getting a letter, strange." Said Mike grabbing the Letter from Jaime. "I'll open this later" said Mike putting the letter in his pocket. "Oh, and there was something funny about that letter, it said Mike Cloud." Said Jaime puzzled "I bet they put that just so they could get the letter to me." Said Mike.  
  
Mike walked to his room and opened the letter privately. Mike read the letter silently and crumbled it after reading it. He threw it away and opened the door to his room and walked around the Hover Cargo.  
  
*******************  
  
"Leon! So glad to see you!" Said Doc hugging his son Leon. "Hey Dad." Said Leon. "Leon!!" Said Leena. "Hey there Leena." Said Leon. Everyone walked into the Living room (a/n their back at the Blitz Base, not in the Hover Cargo) and all saw Leon. Mike was the last to come in. "Oh, Leon, this is our new Pilot Mike, Mike this is my son Leon." Said Doc. "Hiya." Said Mike. "Hello, nice to meet you." Said Leon.  
  
Mike nodded and sat down. Everyone talked to Leon but Mike stood silent. "Hey Dad? You don't mind if I stay the night here do you?" Asked Leon. "Not at all. You can take the spare room. "Thanks Dad." Said Leon.  
  
"So, Mike, when did you join the team?" Asked Leon. "Just a few days ago." Said Mike. "Oh and that reminds me, Mike, you got a Zoid Battle against the Champ Team, Battle Mode 0993." Said Jaime. "Wow, he seriously challenged me. I thought he was going to wimp out." Said Mike. "Believe me, he won't wimp out, he won't quit." Said Leena. "All right." Said Mike.  
  
"What happen?" Asked Leon. "Well, it's a long story." Said Mike. "I got time." Said Leon. "Well.." Mike told the story with Leena backing him up answering questions. "You two aren't really...??" Asked Leon. "No." said Mike. 'Although, Leena is cute, I don't think she'll want to hear that when I barely join the team' thought Mike.  
  
Mike walked out of the room and went to work on the Liger for the battle tomorrow. "I think they're finding out about me Liger. I don't know what Leena would say if she knew." Said Mike to the Liger. The Liger roared softly. "I'll be okay though Liger, don't worry about me." Said Mike.  
  
Mike worked on the Liger for about 2 hours and then he went out for dinner. They all ate and talked. Mike went back to the Liger after dinner, Leena watched TV, Jaime was working on a current strategy, Doc played with his models, Leon watched the Strategy Jaime made, and Brad went to take the Shadow Fox for a run.  
  
"Nice Strategy Jaime." Said Leon as Jaime finished the Strategy for Mike's battle. "Thanks." Said Jaime. Mike finished working on the Liger Zero and went to his room to get some sleep, it was nearly 11:45 and Mike was tired. He went to his room and went to sleep.  
  
Leon was up and knew everyone was asleep. He then went to the computer and did a background check on Mike. There were a million Mike's in the world. So, he made the search smaller by finding the envelope of Mike's letter saying Mike Cloud. Leon searched it and there it was...Mike Cloud.  
  
Leon read the Information and it said the following:  
  
Name: Mike Cloud  
  
Age: 19  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Birth date: November 30, 1983  
  
Bio: Brother of Bit Cloud.  
  
That was all Leon needed to read until he found out who Mike really was.  
  
*****************  
  
Mike woke up cold from sleeping in his boxers and having one blanket. "I got to find more blankets man." Said Mike walking out of his room. By now everyone was awake and in one room since Mike woke up late. "Hey there sleepy-head" said Leena. "Yeah, Hey there Mike Cloud!" Said Leon standing up. Mike didn't say anything and that Leon knew who he was.  
  
"What did you call him?" Asked Brad. "I called him Mike Cloud, that's who he really is, he Bit's brother!" Said Leon. Everyone stood in shock. "It's, true." Said Mike. "Wha.." Leena said confused. "I'm Bit's younger brother. We were separated when Zoids attacked our town. I had lived on my own from there and had a Red Blade Liger when I was 13. I may not look like Bit since I don't have blonde hair, but I get it from my mom. That's why I could pilot the Liger Zero, I have some of Bit inside of me. And when I heard he died. I had to come to this team for revenge against the Backdraft group. But now, I came here to stay." Said Mike explaining everything. "I never want to relive the moment Bit and me were separated. It was awful." Said Mike.  
  
"Your...Bit's Brother...the man I loved brother is here." Said Leena. "You, loved my brother?" Asked Mike. Leena nodded. "Everyone. It is true what Leon said. I am Bit's brother. And I will always be." Said Mike. Mike then had a tear drop down thinking about his brother, about how he never saw him since the day they were separated. Leena came to Mike and wiped the tear away from his face.  
  
"Well, looks like we have part of Bit's family here." Said Doc. "And another fridge raider too." Brad teased. Mike had a smile on his face as everyone took very well then what he thought. But Mike had one thing on his mind also now that that was out of the way, how was he going to tell Leena about his feeling for her.  
  
Now everyone thought of the same thing while going back to what they wanted to do, 'Wow, Bit Cloud's brother, Mike Cloud.'  
  
Mike Talking Everyone knows now that I'm Bit's younger Brother, but no one is really that surprised about it. Anyways, I battle with Harry for Leena's love! And of course, I go for real. This battle is for you Leena!  
  
Next Time on Chapter 6: Mike Cloud VS. Harry Champ  
  
(a/n Yeah, I updated sooner then I thought, my parents went out so they didn't see me on the PC. Anyways, Yeah, Mike is Bit's brother. Review the story plz! Because I'm starting to think people dun like the story, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately. Well, review the story. No flames. and I'll update next week or sometime around there. Oh and sunamee, thanks for the idea, but im going to stick with Mike being Bit's brother, but I am going to put the Mike and Leena pairing and have a lil romance. Thanks for the suggestion! Later!) 


	6. Mike Cloud VS. Harry Champ

Me: *Is inside the Zoid Hanger drawing a pic of Mike and Leena together*  
  
Mike: *walks in* What yah doing?  
  
Me: Drawing..  
  
Mike: What...??  
  
Me: Eh..Nothing *closes the drawing book*  
  
Leena and Jaime: *walks in the Zoid Hanger*  
  
Leena: What's the author doing here?  
  
Jaime: He has to start the story!!  
  
Mike: I know..but he's drawing something.  
  
Me: *continues drawing the pic*  
  
Mike, Leena, and Jaime: * Crowd around the Author*  
  
Me: Grrr...HEY CANT YOU WAIT TILL IM FINISHED!!?!?!!  
  
Mike: No..  
  
Mike: *tickles the Author*  
  
Me: AHAHA..stop..AHAAH!!  
  
Leena: *Takes the drawing*  
  
Mike: *stops to look at the pic*  
  
Leena: *pissed off*  
  
Mike: *He likes it*  
  
Me: *backs up* Hey Jaime! HELP!  
  
Jaime: Nope..I'm not in this.  
  
Me: *runs*  
  
Leena: *chases after him*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Only my made up Char.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 6: Mike Cloud VS. Harry Champ  
  
"Well Liger, they took it good, better then I thought they would." said Mike sitting down on the Ligers Claw. The Liger roared. "Hm? Harry? Oh that's right I got a battle with him." said Mike. The Liger Roared again. "He won't care Liger. He'll just try and beat me for Leena." said Mike looking at a picture of Leena and him Jaime took when Mike won the first battle with them.  
  
"What's that you got there?" said Leena looking at the picture. "AAHH!!" Yelled Mike falling off the Ligers Claw. Leena laughed and grabbed the picture that Mike let go of. Leena looked at the picture and then looked at Mike getting up. "Who took this?" asked Leena. "Jaime did, I still don't know why though." replied Mike. "But when?" said Leena. "When we won the first Zoid Battle with me." said Mike grabbing the picture. "HEY! I wasn't done looking at it!" said Leena.  
  
"There's nothing there to see." said Mike  
  
"Oh really," said Leena  
  
"Yeah, it's just you and me. No biggie." said Mike.  
  
"You with no shirt on I believe." said Leena blushing a bit. "What? Oh yeah," said Mike. Mike walked out of the Zoid Hanger leaving the picture behind leaving it for Leena. "Hey Mike, are you ready for the Zoid Battle?" asked Jaime. "Yeah, you bet. That guy can't beat me and the Liger." said Mike. "Good. Get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes." said Jaime. "Okay." said Mike going to the fridge to grab a snack.  
  
"Oooh, Cookies." said Mike as he grabbed a cookie and walked off. Leena came out of the Zoid Hanger and saw Mike eating a cookie. "Where'd you get that?" asked Leena. "Fridge." said Mike taking a bite of the cookie. "Well, that's my cookie. And the rules around here say if you still my cookie you'll regret it." said Leena. "Eh...you know what, I think I left something in the Liger, eh, I gotta go." said Mike running into the Zoid Hanger Leena running behind him. "Leena! I didn't know! C'mon! this isn't cool!" said Mike. "Well, you should ask!!" said Leena.  
  
"There's a new sight, Leena chasing Mike. Maybe I should have gave Mike a warning about Leena's food." said Brad. While Mike was running he ran into Doc and fell down. "Ack, sorry Doc!" siad Mike as he did a frontflip getting back up on his feet and running. "Look out Dad!" said Leena as Doc moved quickly and Leena continued to run. "Hey you guys! Stop fooling around! Mike has a battle he has to go to!!" said Jaime. Mike then stopped and did a backflip getting behind Leena and grabbing her.  
  
"Let me go!!" said Leena struggling to get out of Mike's arms. "Jaime!! Let's go!" said Mike as he let go and run to the Hover Cargo and got in.  
  
***************************  
  
"Liger Zero Schnider CAS Complete" said Jaime. "Alright. Mobilizing Zero Schnider. LETS GO SCHNIDER!!" yelled Mike as he appeared on the Battle Field. "So Jaime, what Battle Mode is it again?" asked Mike "Battle Mode 0993. It's a One-on-One Battle Mike." said Jaime."Heh, Harry's gonna regret doing that" said Mike. The Liger Roared. The Judge Capsule came down. "Warning: this is an Authorized Zoid Battle field. All others leave the area. Battle Mode: 0993. The Champ Team VS The Blitz Team. Ready...FIGHT!" said The Judge and the Battle was on.  
  
"So, where's Harry..??" said Mike as he looked around. "C'mon Liger let's scout the area." said Mike looking around the area. "Show yourself Harry!!" yelled Mike. Where the hell are you!" said Mike. "Right here.." said Harry behind him in his Dark Horn. Harry fired at Schnider "Damn him!!" yelled Mike taking damage.Harry stopped firing from all the smoke. Mike went out of the smoke and activated the Blades to the Schnider. Mike ran into the smoke and went right at Harry. "BUSTER SLASH!!" Yelled Mike attacking the Dark Horn.  
  
The Dark Horn moved and fired at Mike. Mike quickly dodged it. "I see this guy actually has some skill. But not as much as me!" said Mike as he ran to the Dark Horn. Harry fired at him but he dodged all. "Leena this one's for you! BUSTER SLASH!"Yelled Mike as he attacked the Dark Horn and taking it out. "What?! He Beat me?!" said Harry.  
  
"The Battle is over! The Battle is over! The winner is, The Blitz Team!" said The Judge. Mike opened the cockpit and jumped up. "Yeah!!" said Mike as he jumped down. "Here's your reward Money." said Harry giving Mike the Money. Mike went back tot he Hover Cargo and put away the Liger Zero. "Yeah! I won!" said Mike. "Yeah Mike!!" said Leena coming in and gave him a hug. Mike hugged Leena back. Leena caught Mike's eyes looking right into hers. Their faces moved closer and their lips were about to meet until..."Oooh, lookie at what we have here." said Brad looking at the two. Mike and Leena separated at the sight Brad saw.  
  
"Uhm, nothing happen Brad. Nothing!" said Mike. Leena blushed. "If I would know better, it looks like you two have something for each other eh?" said Brad. Both of them Blushed while Brad walked away.  
  
***************************  
  
"Be good you two, we'll be gone for about 2 days alright?" said Doc. "Yeah don't worry about it!" said Mike "Bye" said Doc as he left the Blitz Base with Jaime and Brad to get a new stove, since Mike messed up the other one trying to cook. "Yeah! 2 days without Doc and the others!" said Mike cheerfully. "Yeah, alone at last." said Leena. "No.." said Mike as he grabbed Leena in his arms. "Now, we are." said Mike as he and Leena kissed for the first time.  
  
Brad Talking Mike and Leena alone in the Blitz Base alone? Who Knows what's going to happen. Especially at what I know, those two love birds will do anything. What?! Someone broke into the Base..Oh no!  
  
Next Time on Chapter 7: Protection, Mike saves Leena  
  
(a/n Yay! Another Chapter done. Hope yah like it. Review plz! No Flames. And, uh, yeah Review the story! Thanks, Later.) 


	7. Protection, Mike saves Leena

Me: *sigh* I hate school...  
  
Bit's Spirit: Your in School?! No wonder it takes yah so long to update.  
  
Me: Shut up, I can take you out of this story faster then an ice melting in the desert.  
  
Bit's Spirit: Hey I'm a Spirit, you can't do nothing to me! *makes a face at the Author*  
  
Me: But I know yah weak point...hehehehehe  
  
Bit's Spirit: NO! YOU WOULDNT!!  
  
Me: Oooh, I would...You can ask all my friends, I wont think twice about doing things.  
  
Bit's Spirit: Oh yeah! I can haunt you for Eternity!  
  
Me: Oh yeah?!  
  
Bit's Spirit: Yeah!  
  
*Both of us have mad faces*  
  
*Mike and Leena walk in hand in hand*  
  
Mike: What's going on?  
  
Bit's Spirit: *Jaw drops*  
  
Me: Hehehehe...Well, it's just Bit's Spirit and I were...  
  
Mike: Bit?!  
  
Leena: BIT?! *pushes Mike back and goes to hug thin air, since its Bit's Spirit*  
  
Me: Ouch, you got burned.  
  
Mike: Talk about it...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own...  
  
Leena: *pushes the Disclaimer guy outta the way*  
  
Leena: I'm going to do this on Behalf of Bit, and since Im the cutest girl here.  
  
Me: *whispers to Mike*( She's the only girl around here so what choice do we have..)  
  
Leena: WHAT?!  
  
Me: Eh, Nothing. Uhm, Mike help.  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Zoids, But I own every Word on the page except, Bit, Jaime, Brad, Doc, kiss, said, Ahhh forget it! I do not own every word on this page. But I do own my made up Char.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 7: Protection, Mike saves Leena.  
  
Leena smiled as she looked at Mike straight in the eyes as he did the same. The silence broke with...Mike's stomach growling. (a/n LoL sorry ppl. I just had to say that.) "Uhm, can we eat?" said Mike."We can't eat nothing, you screwed up the stove remember?" said Leena. "Oh yeah, damn." said Mike. "Hey, stay here and I'll go and get some food. What do yah feel like eating?" asked Mike.  
  
"I don't know, its your choice." said Leena  
  
"I'll grab some burgers, sound good?" asked Mike.  
  
"Sure," said Leena.  
  
Mike hopped in the Liger Zero and was about to leave until.."Mike! Hey wait up!" yelled Leena. "What, What's up?" asked Mike. "Well, I was just wondering if I could come with you, it can get lonely here you know." said Leena. "Fine, but I don't got two seats so your in front with me." said Mike. "Great!" said Leena. Leena hopped in right into Mike's lap. "Let's go!" said Leena.  
  
Mike went off to go get some food for Him and Leena, he turned on the Ion Boosters to make it a quick trip. Leena actually fell asleep on Mike's lap, her head leaning against his chest and her arms around him. Mike gently kissed her on the top of the head trying not to wake her up. Mike arrived at the place, got the food, and was home before Leena knew what happen.  
  
"Huh? Wha..Where am I?" asked Leena getting up from the Couch. "Your back home, you slept the whole way there." said Mike. "Oh..Hey, did you save a Burger for me?!" asked Leena. "Uh, Lemme check...Yeah! 2 left." said Mike grabbing them and tossing them too Leena. "Thanks." said Leena.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Leena.  
  
"It's 8:30, Why?" said Mike  
  
"Just wondering." said Leena.  
  
Mike let out a yawn and stretched. "They say it's gonna be cold tonight, grab some extra blankets alright? Dont want you getting sick on me." said Mike. Leena nodded. Mike got up and grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. "Where you going with a towel?" asked Leena. "I'm taking a shower," said Mike. "All right" said Leena walking to the fridge to grab a cookie.  
  
*********************  
  
Mike got out of the shower in his boxers and an undershirt and rubbing the towel in his hair drying it out. Mike walked around looking for Leena. "BOO!" said Leena scaring Mike from behind. "AHH! Hey Leena, c'mon that wasn't cool" said Mike. Leena giggled and blushed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Said Mike walking off to his room.  
  
"Good Night, Mike" said Leena.  
  
"Night." said Mike smiling right at Leena and walked off to his room.  
  
***********************  
  
Leena got up from her room cold as ever. She went to Mike's room to see if she could sleep with him. She opened the door and saw him sound asleep. "Mike?" said Leena. Mike woke up. "Huh? What is it Leena?" asked Mike. "Well I was wondeing.." Leena couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by a loud crash in the Blitz Base.  
  
Mike jumped out of bed and came close to Leena. "Come on, lets see who it is." said Mike opening the door silently.  
  
"Where is he? And where is his Zoid?" asked a Man.  
  
"Hes asleep you fool!" said another Man.  
  
"Well no kidding. Let's check the rooms, he'll be in one of them." said the first Man.  
  
"Come on Leena." whispered Mike as he grabbed Leena's hand and tip-toes slowly. "What was that?" asked the first Man. "Just the wind Brian" said The man. "I could have sworn I heard something, be cautious Jack." said Brian. "I'm going to take care of these guys so stay behind me and be careful alright?" asked Mike. "Right" said Leena.  
  
"Looking for me!" said Mike punching the man known as Brian. "It's him!" said Jack punching Mike in the gut. Mike punched Jack right in the jaw and kicked him right in the gut making him fly back to the wall.  
  
Brian grabbed a Pistol and pointed it right at Leena. Leena stood in shock. "Say good-bye to your girl here." said Brian. "NOO!" said Mike jumping and kicked the pistol but was shot in the leg while kicking it. Mike fell to the ground and winced as blood gushed from his leg. "MIKE!!" yelled Leena. "Damn You!" yelled Mike as he jumped up and uppercutted Brian knocking him out. Blood gushed from Mike's leg. "Mike! Your hurt Bad!" said Leena coming to Mike's aid.  
  
"Don't..worry..about..me..I'll..Be..fine..." Mike said those last words and passed out. (a/n Hey im not cruel like that and having Mike die, it dont work that way.)  
  
Leena Talking Mike is now injured, yet he saved my life. The others get held back and are going to be late another 2 days or so. How can I take care of Mike on my own, I'll do it someway or another! But we're Challenged to a Zoid Battle, shall we accept or decline?  
  
Next Time On Chapter 8: The Challenge, accept or decline?  
  
(a/n How was it? was it good? REVIEW! plz come on ppl, I havent gotten a review for about a week. Plz review, no flames. Man im evil, I left a Cliffhanger,hehehehehe, if I get a lot of Reviews, ill update next week, if I dont, i will not update, Yes, im threatning you all! lol jk jk. Plz review, no flames. Thanks, Later.) 


	8. The Challenge, accept or decline?

Me: Yahoo!! Spring Break!!! I can update sooner now.  
  
Mike: God my leg hurts...  
  
Me: well, if you get shot, it hurts..hey wait a minute! your passed out.  
  
Mike: Your dreaming you fool.  
  
Me: Oh..no im not!  
  
Leena: *Punches the Authors back*  
  
Me: OWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Mike: Oh, maybe I was wrong...  
  
Me: Mike..Im going to beat you down NOW!!  
  
Me: *Jumps on Mike and beats him up*  
  
Leena: *makes popcorn and watches the fight*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I only own my made up char.  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 8: The Challenge, accpet or decline?  
  
Leena carried Mike into the Med. room, and since of Mike's shot his blood was now on Leena's arm as she carried him. She bandaged up the wound and waited for him to awake. The day passed and Leena fell asleep beside Mike's bed while he was now asleep.  
  
Mike woke up as the sun rose from the horizon. "Aww, man, what happen?" asked Mike to himself. He saw Leena beside his bed. He tried to get up but wasnt that succesful as he ahd a huge pain in his leg from the shot. "Damn, my leg hurts." said Mike limping his way out.  
  
Leena awoke and saw Mike trying to get out with him Limping. "Mike your awake!" yelled Leena as she ran to Mike and gave him a hug. "Hey there Leena." said Mike hugging her back. "What Happen last night I cant remember all of last night, and why does my leg hurt?" asked Mike as he and Leena walked to the Living  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Leena.  
  
"Just these two thieves that broke into the Base and thats about it." said Mike.  
  
"Do you know who those guys were?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah.. I remember their face perfectly." replied Mike.  
  
****Flash Back*****  
  
"Give me your Zoid kid, your not skilled enough to pilot that!" said the man known as Brian.  
  
"No way! The Red Blade Liger is mine!" said a young man.  
  
"Don't make us hurt you kid, just give us the Zoid." said Jack.  
  
"No!! This Zoid is mine!" said the young man.  
  
"What's your name, by the way." asked Brian.  
  
"My name is Mike Cloud, but that has nothing to do with me and the Red Blade Liger." said Mike who was about 13 at this time. Mike was about to hop into the Red Blade Liger but was stopped as Jack shot a pistol nearly missing Mike near his his arm, but leaving a scar from the Sonic Boom it had from its speed.  
  
Jack laughed but Mike was still able to get in the Blade Liger and drove the theives away.  
  
*****End Flash Back******  
  
Mike pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and it showed a scar on his right shoulder and showed it too Leena. Mike explained the story and Leena explained what happen last night but was interrupted by a Zoid Challenge alert. Mike walked up and saw who it was and what the Battle mode was.  
  
"Hmm..It's the Tigers Team, Battle Mode 0982. Should we accept?" asked Mike.  
  
"No we shouldn't your leg is in bad condition, I don't want it to get hurt any worse." said Leena as she held Mike close. "I don't want you getting hurt anymore." said Leena. Mike held her close as she did. "I understand, Leena I.." Mike couldn't finish his sentence as Leena put her fingers on his lips and kissed him slightly.  
  
"I know Mike. I love you too." said Leena. Mike declined the Challenge and kissed Leena passionatly. "Shall we continue this in my room?" asked Mike. "Sure" said Leena winking. Mike and Leena went to Mike's room, shut the door and locked it.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, we're both virgins I know, but I don't want to hurt so, just tell me when to stop." said Mike running his hand through his hair. Leena nodded and Mike and Leena were now in bed together. The only think you could hear inside the Blitz Base was now moans and groans of pleasure, and screams of Mike and Leena's name. (a/n Hey should I kick this thing up a notch to PG-13 or what?)  
  
***********************  
  
"Mike! Leena! We're home!" yelled Doc through the Blitz Base. There was no answer. "Mike!! We're home!" yelled Brad. Still no answer. "Leena! Where are you?!" yelled Jaime as everyone looked around the Base.  
  
Jaime walked over to Mike's room and knocked on the door. "Mike? You in there?" asked Jaime. Jaime opened the door, and saw Mike and Leena asleep together. Leena in Mike's arms and Leena's head on his chest.  
  
"Oh...my..god.." said Jaime. "Hey Jaime did you find them?" asked Brad as he walked behind Jaime and saw them. "I think we should let them sleep," said Brad closing the door and walking away with Jaime behind him.  
  
"So did you find them?" asked Doc. "Yeah, there in Mike's room together, in bed." said Brad. "Oh..never saw that coming." said Doc. "You don't care?" asked Jaime. "I do, but I'm just glad Leena has someone to rely on, to depend on, to be there when something happens." said Doc.  
  
**************************  
  
Mike wakes up about the next morning. "Good morning Leena," said Mike as he kissed her cheeck and got up. He slipped his boxers on with his undershirt and walked out of his room and looked around to see if everyone got back yet.  
  
"Did you and Leena enjoy your little few days without us?" asked Brad as he scared Mike. "Yeah, I did." said Mike with a smile. "What happen to your leg?" asked Brad. "From what Leena told me and what I remember, some theives came looking for me and Liger Zero, or at least they thought it was my Red Blade Liger. I fought them off but one of them had a pistol with them and pointed it straight at Leena. I kicked the pistol out of his hand but getting shot in the leg in the process and knocked that guy out and passed out. That's about the whole story." said Mike.  
  
"Leena still asleep?" asked Brad. "Yeah, why?" replied Mike. "Just wondering." said Brad. Mike walked off and was now scared again by Doc. "Geez! Where are all you guys coming from?" asked Mike. Doc laughed. " I see you are in love with my daughter, am I correct?" asked Doc. "Yeah, that's true." replied Mike nervous at what Doc was going ot say next. "Great! Now Harry wont becoming here no more!" yelled Doc in happiness and jumping up and down. Mike sweat dropped and went back to his room and got dressed.  
  
"Later Doc, I gotta go take care of some unfinished Business. Be back an a hour or so!" said Mike hopping into the Liger Zero and heading to the nearest city. Mike arrived at the near the city and walked to a certain store. "Why Hello there young man, what can I do for you?" said the worker. "What's the best engagement ring yah got?" asked Mike.  
  
Me Talking Is Mike really gonna pop the question? What will Leena say? Yes or No? Mike makes this decision an hopes he made the right one. But on his way home he encounters a few people on the way. Is Mike gonna get back to the Blitz Base in one piece and have the courage to ask Leena the question?  
  
Next Time on Chapter 9: Encounters, question, and a descision.  
  
(a/n Another Chapter done, thanks for the reviews. The end of this story is coming to an end very soon. (No its not the next Chapter). Plz Review. No Flamies! lol I made a name for flames. Hope yah like this Chapter. Plz review! and again, No Flamies! Thanks, Later!) 


	9. Encounters,a question, and a decision

Me: *sigh* The story is almost to an end.  
  
Leena: Really, wow. How long did it take you now, about a month or so?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Mike: What's going to happen in the end?  
  
Me: Im not going to tell. *shakes my head*  
  
Mike: C'mon kid, tell me, not Leena. Just me.  
  
Leena: WHAT!?  
  
Mike: I, uh, nothing babe. Just a little friendly talk with the Author right?  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
Leena: *still has a pissed off face*  
  
Me: Mike your older! You go first! *pushes Mike*  
  
Mike: WHAT?! NOO--*SMACK, PUNCH, KICK*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, I only own a beat up Mike now.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, thanks LigerXZeroJager for the idea in the story. Couldnt have thought about it without you.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 9: Encounters, a question, and a descision.  
  
Mike looked at the ring he just bought and now is in the Liger Zero going home. "I wonder what Leena's going to say." said Mike to himself. "I hope she won't freak and faint or anything when I show her." said Mike to himself again. The Liger Zero roared and came to a stop. "What's up Liger?" asked Mike.  
  
He then saw a Zoid he didn't want to see. "No way!" said Mike  
  
***********************  
  
"Where's Mike? He been gone for at least 2 hours now!" said Leena worried about Mike. "He said he had some unfinished Bussiness to take care of. Don't worry about him Leena, he can take care of him self." said Doc.  
  
"I hope your right Dad. I don't want to lose him like Bit." said Leena.  
  
"Believe me. He'll be fine. I promise. Now c'mon, Check out this new Command Wolf I bought! It moves on it's own!" said Doc playing with his models again.  
  
Leena sweat dropped at the sight of her father.  
  
'I hope your okay, Mike' thought Leena looking out the window.  
  
******************  
  
"It cant be, what's he doing out here!" said Mike.  
  
"We meet again, Bit Cloud." said a fimaliar voice, Vega. (a/n Sry for at the first Chap. I didnt point out it was Vega, I just wanted to get the chapter done.)  
  
"Bit Cloud? No way, you got the wrong person. I'm his brother Mike." said Mike looked at the Berserker(a/n or berserk) Fury.  
  
"Bit's brother?" asked Vega.  
  
"Yeah, and your the one who caused my brother his death! I wont forget it. I heard about it. You also totaled my Red Blade Liger! I'll get you for that." yelled Mike as the Liger raored. Vega laughed. "That Red Blade Liger was no sweat for me." said Vega. "Which means, you in the Liger Zero will be just the same, since it's the same pilot." said Vega.  
  
As soon as Vega said those words the Black Judge came down. "What?! a Battle?!" said Mike. "Yes, you don't mind do you?" asked Vega. "Sure as hell I do!" yelled Mike. "Well, too bad." said Vega. "Battle mode 0999. The Liger Zero VS. The Backdraft Group. Ready...FIGHT!" Said the Judge.  
  
Then, a Whale king cmae down from the sky and landed letting out approximately 100 Zoids, 50 air, and 50 ground. "WHAT?! No way! All right Liger, we have to survive. You ready Buddy?" asked Mike. The Liger roared. "LETS GO!!!!!!" yelled Mike charging at all the Zoids.  
  
********************  
  
"It's been hours now Dad, he still hasnt came back." said Leena. "VROOM!!! BANG BANG!! Take that you Command Wolf." said Doc playing with his Models. Leena sweat dropped again at her father. Brad and Jaime came into the room. "Where's Mike, I haven't seen him for awhile." said Jaime.  
  
"What Dad told me, he said he had to take care of some unfinished Business." said Leena. "I wonder what he meant," said Brad. "I just hope he's okay." said Leena glaring out thw window again.  
  
'Come home safely Mike..' thought Leena.  
  
"Maybe we should look for him." suggested Brad.  
  
"Yeah, that'll work. You go Brad," said Jaime.  
  
"Me alone? All right then." said Brad walking to the Zoid Hanger.  
  
Brad hopped in and left the Blitz Base in search of Mike.  
  
****************  
  
"Take this!!" yelled Mike slashing the Zoids with his claws and firing his cannon at the enemy. "Where'd Vega go?" asked Mike as he looked around. "Just behind you." said Vega attacking the Liger Zero. Mike was hit severly, he was now bleeding from his mouth from the attack. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" yelled Mike attacking the Fury. Mike left a mark on its leg, but not damaging it as Mike thought it would.  
  
The air units now began to attack Mike from above nearly hitting the cockpit. Mike was hit in the head from all the shaking of the hits. "Damn, I'm bleeding." said Mike as he checked near his forehead and now was bleeding.  
  
Mike took out the ground units, but no all that easy. And the air units still attacked from above, and the Fury attacked every time I was caught off guard. A shooting of the air units stopped as the were suddenly destoryed. "What the hel--" Mike was attacked again and couldnt see anything from the attack from the Fury.  
  
A Com-Link opened to Mike, it was Brad. "Damn, you look messed up. I came just in time." said Brad. "Am I glad to see you" said Mike. "Take out the Fury, I got the air units." said Brad. "Right!" said Mike turninf on the Ion Boosters and headed for the Fury.  
  
Brad fired the beam gatling gun at the air units destorying few but not all, and soon, more came. "They keep coming!" yelled Brad continuing to fire the Beam Gatling Gun. Mike was now near the Fury and fired it Cannon at the Fury. It did no damage. "Well, it's you and me now Vega. It's time to avenge my brother's death and the loss of my Red Blade Liger." said Mike. "Say good-bye to that Liger Zero. Because it's the last you'll see it and be in it." said Vega.  
  
"No way! It's the last time you'll see it!!" yelled Mike charging after the Fury. Mike again fired the shot cannon but did no damage. "All clean here Mike." said Brad. "All right, go back to the base and tell everyone where I am." said Mike. "Right." said Brad as he headed off the other way. "Lets go Vega, you and Me." said Mike. "Lets go then." said Vega. As he said those words, a struck of Thunder came between the two Zoids and it began to rain heavily.  
  
******************  
  
Leena looked outside into the rain and saw Brad's Shadow Fox coming, but no Liger Zero. Brad put the Shadow Fox away and ran inside. "Everyone! Get in the Hover Cargo on the double. I know where Mike is." said Brad. Everyone gasped, and then loaded up their Zoids just in case and started off in the Hover Cargo where Brad knew Mike was.  
  
"So, how did you find him?" asked Jaime.  
  
"He was caught in a Zoid Battle, it was him versus the Backdraft group. 50 air units, 50 ground units, and a Berserk Fury. He took out the ground units but was getting hurt and hit bad. I took care of the air units while Mike went for the Fury." said Brad.  
  
"WHAT?! You left him there alone against the Fury hurt?! He was already hurt as it is!" yelled Leena.  
  
**********************  
  
The Fury attacked the Liger Zero with its particle beam cannon. Mike dodged but was hit with the Sonic Boom and the Liger fell to the ground and Mike's bandaged leg now came out of its bandages and now was bleeding. "Damn my leg. Your gonna regret that kid!" said Mike.  
  
The Liger Zero came charging and the Fury did the same. "STRIKE.." Liger's claws began to glow. "LASER.." The claws now gold. 'This is for you Bit, I will avenge your death.' thought Mike. "CLAW!!" Yelled Mike as it looked like him attacking in the cockpit but then saw a spirit of some sort come out of Mike like if Bit was attacking with him. The Fury attacked also. They both hit eachother and fell down. There was a lot of smoke and dust from the attack, and the Zoids were gone, as it seemed to The Blitz Team as they saw the final attack.  
  
Then they saw a Zoid badly messed up began to get up, it was the Liger Zero! "That was for you Bit." said Mike as he and the Liger walked away to the Hover Cargo, and behind them a totaled Berserk Fury. Mike went to the Hover Cargo, put away the Liger Zero, and now was going to ask Leena the question.  
  
First, Mike cleaned up from his wounds, then went to Leena. "Leena," said Mike. "Yeah, What's up?" said Leena. "Leena, I love you and you know that. And I want to ask you this." He got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his pocket. "Leena, will you marry me?" asked Mike.  
  
Me Talking Mike popped the question, but what's Leena going to say about it! And what about Doc and the others, what will they think about it. The last Chapter is now here. Be prepared.  
  
Next Time on Chapter 10: The decision.  
  
(a/n Yahoo! Almost done with the fic. Wow, lots of action in this Chap. Anyways, yeah, this fic is about to end. Plz Review No flamies. Thanks, Later.) 


	10. The Decision

Me: It's the last Chapter! Finally! I thought I'd never get this done.  
  
Jaime: Talk about it, sheesh.  
  
Brad: Yeah, this should've been done awhile ago man. This coffee is fresh right? *pours some coffee*  
  
Me: Hey Brad, I think my mom made that last week and kept it there for awhile.  
  
Brad: *spits it out*  
  
Me: Hehe.  
  
Me: Well, this is the last Disclaimer I'm doing for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, I only own my made up Character.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 10: The Decision  
  
Leena stood there in shock as she looked at the ring and then Mike. "Mike..please, Can you give me some time to think about it." asked Leena. "Sure, I guess." said Mike. Leena left for her room and thought for awhile.  
  
"I hope she says Yes." said Mike to himself. He walked around the Hover Cargo a lor and just thought about a lot of things. When they arrived back at the Base it was near Midnight and everyone went straight to sleep, except for Mike. He couldn't stop thinking about what Leena is going to stay.  
  
Mike closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep, and so, he did.  
  
*****************  
  
The morning came up rather quickly for Mike as he hardly got any sleep. He tried to go back to bed but couldnt. He got up and put on White pants, and a long sleeve blue shirt. He walked out and saw everyone but Leena. "Where's Leena?" asked Mike. "Still asleep." replied Doc. "Oh, okay." said Mike.  
  
Now an hour passed and Leena finally woke up and entered the room which now was only occupied by Mike. "Leena, have you made your decision?" asked Mike. "I'm..I'm sorry Mike, I just can't" said Leena walking away leaving Mike heart broken. Mike let out a deep sigh of sadness. "I can't..believe...she said No." said Mike. Mike threw the black box with the ring in it down the the ground. Mike wrote a note and left it in the room.  
  
"Good-Bye team" said Mike. He got in the Liger Zero and now left the Blitz Base.  
  
The first person to come in and notice the Note was Jaime. Jaime read the note. "Oh my god! Doc! You Better come look at this!!" yelled Jaime. Doc came into the room and read the note, Brad came in seconds later followed by Leena. Brad read the note. Everyone had a serious face on them. Leena read the note and said the following:  
  
Dear Team,  
  
Hey everyone. I just came to say I'm leaving because of few reasons. I'm sorry for not telling you in person but I just couldn't so I left this note. I hope you guys are going to be okay without me. I'll be fine on my own, since I'm with the Liger Zero now. So thanks Doc, for letting me have him. And Leena, I'm sorry for asking you the question, I didn't know you really felt that way. I'm sorry. Well Good-bye, Brad, Jaime, Doc, and Leena.  
  
Love,  
  
Mike  
  
"No..No..NO!!" Yelled Leena. "It's my fault he left! ITS ALL MINE!!" yelled Leena now crying. "Leena, it wasnt your fault." said Doc. "Yes it was!" said Leena. "He asked me...*sob* to..*sob* marry him. *sob* I just couldnt." said Leena.  
  
Leena now remembers the look on Mike's face as she said No, It seemed to her that he now felt, sad, lonely, depressed, and heart broken. "I'm sorry Mike." said Leena running to her room and began to cry.  
  
Mike looked at the Blitz Base one last time. The Liger roared. It caught everyones attention and everyone looked out the window. They saw Mike standing up on top of the Liger Zero. He gave a slight wave, hopped into the Liger Zero and left with a tear coming down his cheek.  
  
Me Talking Will The Blitz Team ever see Mike again? And will Mike ever want to come back after being rejected from Leena? Mike now on his own with the Liger Zero began a new life. Battling for prize money to live on, and staying with now his only friend, The Liger Zero.  
  
The End..??  
  
(a/n Yay!! Done! Finished! I might write a sequal to this if I feel like it. Is this Chapter kinda short? I think it is, oh well. Plz review, No flamies. *celebrates now that im finally done* Yahoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and liked it. Thanks. Later!) 


End file.
